All Because Of One Night
by Nikki Kou
Summary: Usagi's pregnant all because of one night with a guy she doesn't even know...read to find out more H/U R
1. Prologue

All Because Of One Night  
  
Nikki Kou  
  
Prologue  
  
AN: Okay this is not my first time posting a fic however this is my first time  
  
posting a Gundam Wing/Sailormoon fic. This is a Heero/Usagi fic so if you're not  
  
a fan *gestures towards the door* otherwise I hope you enjoy and leave your  
  
comments. As with any fic with Heero he will be OOC at some or many points in  
  
this fic but you understand if the guy is having feelings and falling in love he  
  
obviously will not be the same Heero from the anime. So without boring you any  
  
further here it is...remember to read and review please comment and criticisms are  
  
appreciated.  
  
"Oh my God!" yelled the blonde taking in the little blue plus sign on the  
  
pregnancy test. "I can't believe this! One night...One bloody night of fun and  
  
this is what happens!"  
  
For the past few weeks she'd been feeling ill. The smell of almost any form of  
  
food would send her in the direction of the nearest bathroom but she'd tagged it  
  
all down to the symptoms of a stomach flu making the rounds. Little did she  
  
know. Only when she'd mentioned it to one of her colleagues had the suggestion  
  
turned up that she could be pregnant. Still she had been hesitant to  
  
believe...after all she hadn't had sex in a while. Then she'd remembered about a  
  
month back, the night she'd gone out with some colleagues and had a little too  
  
much to drink about waking up in a motel room and thinking about some erotic  
  
dreams she'd had the night before. Her body had ached in all the pleasurably  
  
right places but since there was no evidence of anybody else being in the room,  
  
she'd tagged that down to the humongous hangover she was suffering from. She  
  
figured one of her friends must have rented the room for her instead of driving  
  
her all the way back to her apartment across the city about an hour's drive  
  
away. The fact that she was completely naked beneath the sheets not something of a shock since she always slept in the raw when at home. Her clothes all over the  
  
room floor, in her drunken haste to fall into a comfortable bed had been  
  
discarded...at least that's what she'd thought. She'd never mentioned the room  
  
to any of her colleagues not wanting to raise an embarrassing situation to  
  
light.  
  
Now she had proof...unless this was some sort of immaculate conception...that  
  
she had had sex with a complete stranger whom she didn't know and all she could  
  
remember of him were his shockingly deep colored prussian blue eyes and the  
  
messy chocolate colored locks which framed those eyes.  
  
Usagi groaned then it really hit her..."OH MY GOD!!! I HAD SEX WITH A GUY WHOSE  
  
NAME I DON'T EVEN KNOW AND I'M PREGNANT BY HIM!!!"  
  
Taking a few deep calming breaths Usagi tried to think rationally. "Okay first  
  
I'm going to go to the doctor to check this thing out then I'll take the next  
  
step from there. No sense in crying over spilt milk(AN: in other words what's  
  
done is done) it was my fault and now I'll just have to live with the  
  
responsibility," she sighed when she'd finally managed to calm down some what.  
  
Walking to the phone she picked it up and dialed her gynecologist and made an  
  
appointment for later that day. Then heading into her bedroom she fell face  
  
first on her bed...and cried.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
  
"Aww Hee-man come on! You still haven't told us where you where that night you  
  
came back really early in the morning with a hickey...I mean bruise on your  
  
neck!" whined twenty year-old Duo Maxwell.  
  
For the past 3 weeks 5 days to be exact...every morning since the night Heero's  
  
little escape had been found out by a Duo, who was up early for once when the  
  
former Gundam Pilot of Wing Zero had been sneaking into the mansion they  
  
currently occupied with Quatre and the other former Gundam Pilots.  
  
'This is why I bought that house on the other side of town away from Duo...'  
  
thought Heero to himself. 'Too bad it won't be ready for occupation for another  
  
two days,' he was annoyed that Duo kept mentioning the incident. Every morning  
  
since Duo had caught him on his one night of weakness, Duo hadn't let the chance  
  
pass to pester him about it especially as Heero refused to say one word about  
  
it.  
  
The morning he had come in the main reason he'd been caught by Duo was because  
  
the hangover he'd been nursing had gotten the better of him. His normally cat-  
  
like grace had failed him. He'd let it fail him to because he figured everyone  
  
was still sleeping. Little did he know that Duo had gotten up for an early  
  
morning snack.  
  
He still remembered that night...not as clearly as he would've wanted but he did  
  
remember there had been a woman...and what a woman! All curves and pleasant  
  
softness in all the right places. Hair like a pale golden waterfall and eyes the  
  
color of the sky on a clear summer day.  
  
'It was the best sex I ever had (AN: anyone ever heard R. Kelly's song the best  
  
sex I've ever had?) and probably ever likely to have because I am never going  
  
near alcohol in that potent form again!' thought Heero a smirk wanting to tug at  
  
the corners of his mouth but he fought the urge as usual.  
  
Ignoring Duo's questions like he did every morning he thought back to the early  
  
morning hours that morning when he'd awoken to find that soft, delectable, nude  
  
body pressed intimately to his own muscled nakedness. A warm pleasurable feeling  
  
had...for lack of a better word, and he grimaced inwardly a this word, bubbled  
  
up in him. He had known also in that instant that he could not stay. With one  
  
last lingering kiss on that rosebud-red mouth, he'd extricated himself from her  
  
clinging grasp leaving her to cling to pillows still warm from his body heat and  
  
began to get dressed. He paused in the door on his way out taking one last look  
  
at her peacefully sleeping figure outlined clearly beneath the sheets before  
  
turning and exiting the room.  
  
Looking at his friends now he finally spoke up through Duo's on-going tirade and  
  
said, "I'll be leaving for a while in the next 2-3 days. There's something I  
  
have to do. Depending on how it goes I may return if not I'll visit." That said  
  
Heero got up from the table aware of the startled glances following him, to the  
  
sink where he dropped his coffee mug, and then out the kitchen doorway.  
  
"I still wanna know where that love bite...uh...bruise came from!" yelled Duo  
  
after a few more seconds of continued silence.  
  
"Braided-baka" muttered Wufei as he also got up.  
  
"Don't you ever give up?" said Quatre his cheeks slightly pink from all the  
  
insinuations Duo had been making about the mark he claimed to have found on  
  
Heero's neck a few weeks ago.  
  
"Not until I get to the bottom of this. After five years I've finally found a  
  
mark in the Perfect Soldier's armor and I'm not gonna let it go until I find out  
  
who caused," said Duo as he got up and virtually bounced out of the room. "Who  
  
was strong enough, determined enough to get through that barrier which none of  
  
us; his closest friends even, have been able to get through," stated Duo  
  
seriously.  
  
"Why do I even bother..." sighed Quatre as he dropped his head into his hands.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
Okay so what did you guys think. Is this a good start or what? And to my other  
  
readers don't fear I won't put any of my other work on hold, the next chapter of  
  
the chibi chibi affair will be out by sometime next week. remember read and  
  
review, thanx in advance. Ja ne!!!  
  
~nikki kou~ 


	2. Chapter 1

All Because Of One Night  
  
Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AN: Okay I posted the prologue to judge from response what people thought this  
  
type of plot, it was posted with no idea of what was to come next but when I saw  
  
the reviews for the first part I knew I had to figure something out. I hate  
  
plagiarism and so I don't like promoting it in my work where my plot in my fics  
  
can be compared to that of another. I like my stuff to be as original as  
  
possible so you guys enjoy reading it and come back for more. Which is why I've  
  
been thinking of a way to keep you guys interested. As a result the following  
  
came up...  
"Miss Tsukino you were accurate in your suspicions. You are indeed pregnant.  
  
Just over a month I'd say from the size of the embryos," said the doctor after  
  
sifting through some papers on her desk.  
  
"I knew I was...preg...nant...did you say embryos!? As in more than one!?" she  
  
exclaimed her eyes going wide at this new information.  
  
"Yes, you're going to have twins, you will of course have to be tested as is  
  
accordance with the law," stated the doctor pulling papers out of the pile and  
  
sliding them across to Usagi.  
  
"Law?" questioned Usagi, still in shock over the fact that she was going to have  
  
not one but two reminders of her one night stand.  
  
"Yes the law...brought about when the colonies came into being. To classify the  
  
ethnic origin of the people going to live on the colonies and later to make the  
  
locating of rare blood types for transfusions and transplants easier. From what  
  
I gather you've never had a blood test and so your blood type is not on record.  
  
The blood test is not the only test though, there will be others to determine if  
  
you're healthy amongst other important things. If you head to the lab now you  
  
should be able to leave in the next hour or so," said the doctor handing Usagi  
  
more papers.  
  
"Okay, well I guess I'll be going now. Thanks again," said Usagi collecting the  
  
papers and getting up mind in a daze.  
  
"Stop by the nurse's station. She'll help you out with the forms and take you  
  
down to the lab," stated the doctor coming around her desk to lead Usagi out.  
  
"Thanks again," mumbled Usagi as she walked down the hallway.  
  
'What am I going to do?' she thought.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
  
Heero looked around at the grassy hills and the trees around him. Everything was  
  
still and quiet, disconcertingly so. He was thinking once again about that night  
  
all those weeks ago. The one night where his 'perfect persona' had failed him.  
  
He couldn't explain it. That night it was as if all his old self doubts,  
  
criticisms, faults and failures seemed to drag him down. Sort of like plugging  
  
too many appliances into one electrical outlet. He didn't know why it had  
  
happened, maybe it was because he'd repressed his emotions for so long that the  
  
moment they decided to show it caused a temporary mental breakdown.  
  
'Well, whatever it was I need to determine it's cause and repress that too. If  
  
it sent me to alcohol for comfort when Duo's constant nagging can't...' Heero  
  
shuddered inwardly at the thought, his outward countenance remaining stoic and  
  
immobile.  
  
His mind shifted to more pleasant thoughts as Heero remembered when he'd gone  
  
into the bar that night. The pull to drown all those unpleasant thoughts in  
  
alcohol was so strong and he was walking through one of the areas famous for the  
  
stuff. On a whim he'd spun around with his eyes closed and headed for the bar in  
  
the direction he halted. He didn't remember how long he'd been seated at the bar  
  
but he remembered that at some point he'd spotted a blonde woman across the  
  
room. She was apparently with a group of friends and seemed to be enjoying  
  
herself. Of course by then the alcohol had been buzzing its way through his  
  
system and his vision had been a little blurry but he'd suspected that she was  
  
quite beautiful. This thought proved to be true when he noticed several men  
  
making their way to and from blonde. At the rate the men were coming to and  
  
going away from her he came to 3 conclusions...either she only appeared good  
  
looking from far away and the close up wasn't too...nice, she was turning them  
  
down or she was a lesbian. When he watched her drape an arm around one of her  
  
female friends and rub herself slightly up against her then laugh huskily at  
  
something the woman said he came to a conclusion.  
  
'Damnit! She is a dyke!' he thought not realizing until that moment how much he  
  
wished that wasn't true. 'Always the good...ones...WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE HELL  
  
SHOULD I BE WORRIED IF SHE'S A DYKE OR NOT!' he thought eyes widening  
  
imperceptibly at his thoughts.  
  
Dropping money onto the counter he decided to leave the bar before anymore weird  
  
things began to take place. As he stood up his wobbled a bit...sitting at a bar  
  
drinking for almost 3 hours straight could cause some men to slump to the floor  
  
but not the 'Perfect Soldier', no he wobbled but refused to fall. After a few  
  
deep breaths he began to shakily make his way to the exit of the bar. He'd  
  
almost made it out when he'd collided with someone. The person went flying to  
  
the floor with a cry.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled holding out his hand in what he hoped was the right  
  
direction. He was too out of it to keep up the whole perfect persona. He pulled  
  
her up and she crashed into his chest from the force of the pull.  
  
"You're a strong one," she giggled as she swayed back.  
  
"You're the dyke," he said as his blurry vision caught the now familiar blonde  
  
hair. He felt the blonde stiffen in his grasp and then he realized what he'd said.  
  
For the first time in his life Heero Yuy blushed. 'This is one of the reasons I  
  
stick to no comments,' he thought groaning inwardly.  
  
Then suddenly as if something kicked in the woman pressed herself to him,  
  
spearing her hands into his hair she pulled his face down to hers before saying,  
  
"Would a dyke do this and enjoy it?" before eliminating the remaining distance  
  
between their lips.  
  
The first things he noticed were the softness of her lips, the pleasant feeling  
  
of her fingers against his scalp and the softness that was her body pressed so  
  
intimately against his own.  
  
Then he tasted it...the alcohol...she'd been drinking too? Suddenly she pulled  
  
him forward and wrapped a long slim, shapely leg around one of his to pull him  
  
even closer to her body.  
  
'Ah screw it!' he thought, forgetting about the taste of alcohol in his mouth;  
  
after all because of his life as a former gundam pilot and his standards as the  
  
'Perfect Soldier' this was likely to be the closest he would ever get to heaven  
  
so...'Damnit she pulling away!' he thought his arms clutching around her to keep  
  
her pressed to him.  
  
Letting out a sexy giggle she said, "I know you wanna continue this but do you  
  
really wanna give the customers here anymore of a show than we already have?"  
  
"Let's get out of here then," he said making a split second decision.  
  
They'd left the bar and found a decent motel where Heero'd paid generously for  
  
the best room. They'd gone up to the room eager with anticipation. It had taken  
  
them approximately two minutes between the door and the bed, clothes being  
  
discarded along the way.  
  
What had followed would be embedded in the memory of one and forgotten by  
  
another.  
  
"We don't even know each other's names. I don't even remember her face. All I  
  
remember of her is her hair and the unique summer-sky blue eyes" he said, his  
  
quiet words being easily swept away on the wind which blew for the first time  
  
since he'd been standing there.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever see you again..." he said looking at the translucent  
  
sliver of the moon which was visible even at that time of day.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
Okay that's it for now! Was this a good follow up on the first chapter? On  
  
another note my other fic the chibi chibi affair may or may not be updated as  
  
promised because I wanted to get the second chapter of this fic out first.  
  
Anyways Ja ne!!  
  
~nikki kou~ 


	3. Chapter 2

All Because Of One Night  
  
Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: Okay here's chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy. Some of it was thought up while  
  
washing dishes not that you will notice that but...here goes:  
  
Usagi looked around the waiting room once again. Nothing had changed since the  
  
last time she'd been here two days ago. Everything was still as drab as when  
  
she'd left after taking all the required tests. She'd received a call yesterday  
  
afternoon stating the doctor had received her results and needed to see her  
  
immediately.  
  
'I hope something isn't seriously wrong,' she thought worriedly as her eyes  
  
followed each minute (an: pronounced my-nute meaning small. just saying so yall  
  
don't think it's an error) movement of the second hand on the clock on the wall.  
  
'A white clock, just like everything else...white walls...furniture...are they  
  
deliberately trying to make me crazy, what's with all the white!' she thought  
  
idly as she started to become more agitated.  
  
"Miss Tsukino...? Miss Tsukino are you alright?" a voice broke through her inner  
  
musings.  
  
"Huh...? Uh...yeah...I'm fine, just spaced out for a few seconds there," she  
  
responded smiling into the worried face of the nurse.  
  
"The doctor will see you now," stated the nurse still staring intently at her.  
  
"Thank you," replied Usagi getting up and making her way to the office.  
  
"Good Morning Ms. Tsukino." said the doctor by way of reply.  
  
Usagi looked up and stared, not into the dreary brown eyes of her usual doctor  
  
but into a pair of smiling blue ones. Hair twisted into two thick corkscrew- like  
  
pigtails lay below shoulder length on the front of a white doctor's coat, where  
  
usually there was a plain, limp dark brown bob.  
  
"Who are you? Where is Doctor Hamashi" she asked eyes wide.  
  
"Doctor Hamashi had to leave on unexpected personal business yesterday. I'll be  
  
your new doctor until she returns Miss Tsukino, that is, if it is not a  
  
problem?" stated the woman, the question evident in her answer.  
  
"No...it's not a problem; I'm just surprised; I was not informed of the change  
  
in doctor," replied Usagi quickly regaining her composure.  
  
"Sorry about that...there was not enough time to inform all her patients. I'm  
  
Sally Po, you can call me Sally," she said with a warm smile and holding out her  
  
hand.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino but you know that already from my file, you can call me Usagi"  
  
said Usagi holding out her hand her smile still slightly hesitant.  
  
"Yes, now that we've introduced ourselves to each other let's get down to  
  
business. I believe you had some tests taken the last time you were here,  
  
right?" said Sally (AN: Doctor Po just sounds funny to me) taking her seat  
  
behind the desk as Usagi sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Yes, I was informed that I could come in for the results today," replied  
  
Usagi.  
  
"Yes well everything is in order. Tell me do you have any living relatives?"  
  
asked Sally.  
  
"I was an orphan until I left and made a life for myself, I have no living  
  
relatives...why do you need to know this?" answered Usagi a slight frown marring  
  
her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but it's needed for your medical  
  
record. If anything were to happen to you; transfusions would be easier made  
  
from a relative as there would be less conflicts in blood type and Rhesus factor  
  
(Rh factor). Also the blood type and the rhesus factor of the father of your  
  
children would be helpful," stated Sally glancing at the papers before her.  
  
"What is this factor thing?" asked Usagi trying to skirt the question about the  
  
children's father.  
  
"The Rh factor also deals with blood. You are aware of the blood groups?" began  
  
Sally. At Usagi's nod she continued, "In addition to blood being grouped  
  
according to antigens in it, it is grouped by its rhesus factor. The rhesus  
  
factor simply involves the presence or absence of antigens on the surface of the  
  
red blood cells (AN: I never knew my Integrated Science notes would come in this  
  
handy :-) my science teacher would be so proud :-). Let's take you for example.  
  
Your blood type is O your blood does not contain any antigens on the surface of  
  
your red blood cells so your actual Blood type would be O negative (O-), however  
  
if antigens were present on their surface you would be O positive (O+). I need  
  
to know the father's blood type and Rh factor because if his blood is O+ or any  
  
other type with a positive Rh factor it could cause complications in your  
  
babies' health later on," explained Sally patiently.  
  
"What types of complications?!" gasped Usagi eyes wide.  
  
"If the babies have his blood type they are still growing in you. The placenta  
  
surrounding them and the umbilical cords they are being feed through would  
  
contain your blood type. The two different blood types would start to clot and  
  
slogs the veins and arteries and cause the deaths of the foetuses," explained  
  
Sally.  
  
"But I don't know who their father is...It was a one night stand...I can't even  
  
remember what he looks like!" gasped Usagi as tears fell down her face at the  
  
thought that she could lose her children whom, besides how they'd been  
  
conceived, she'd grown to love with all her heart in the past few days since  
  
she'd found out.  
  
"Miss Tsukino...Usagi! Don't upset yourself; there are other ways around this,  
  
it just would have been easier if you could tell us who he was, more  
  
specifically his exact blood type" said Sally as she came around the desk to  
  
calm the distraught young woman.  
  
"You must think I have no morals! You'll probably report me to Social Services  
  
and have them take my children away when they're born!" sobbed Usagi bringing  
  
her hands up to her face her shoulders slumping in defeat.  
  
"Usagi...it is not my place to judge you, it is my job to see that you and your  
  
unborn children are healthy; please stop upsetting yourself like this. It's not  
  
good for the babies," said Sally in a quiet soothing tone.  
  
"You're not going to report me as being an unfit parent?" asked Usagi looking up  
  
with a puffy tear streaked face.  
  
"You're making a good job of it now on your own so I have nothing to  
  
report...besides haven't you heard of doctor/patient confidentiality? I utter  
  
one word out of place and you could sue me and the hospital," said Sally with a  
  
smile.  
  
"Alright...but what about the blood type thing?" asked Usagi accepting a couple  
  
of tissues from Sally to clean her face.  
  
"Well until the fetuses are old enough to take a placenta test (okay this is  
  
where I begin to take artistic liberty with medical science) to determine their  
  
blood types I'll prescribe you with medication which you are to take 3 times a  
  
day. Before breakfast, lunch and dinner. I must warn you, the pill prevents the  
  
clotting of blood so you have to avoid sharp objects and injury at all costs,  
  
that would mean staying away from knives and broken glass and other such  
  
objects," stated Sally seriously.  
  
"But how am I supposed to clean my apartment, wash the dishes, work, do  
  
anything...isn't there an alternative?" asked Usagi as the enormity of what  
  
Sally was asking her to do sunk in.  
  
"Take time off from work and check into a hotel, somewhere where you won't have  
  
to do much. We'll only be able to do the placenta test when you're four months  
  
pregnant. That is when it will be safest for the fetuses. So I want you to come  
  
in for regular check ups every month but the placenta test will be done  
  
approximately three months from now," stated Sally glancing once again at the  
  
folder opened on her desk.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
Sally sat back in her chair after Usagi had left, fingers steepled beneath her  
  
chin in thought. Turning decisively to the vid-phone.  
  
"Quatre Rebarba-Winner speaking," came the voice on the vid-phone a few minutes  
  
later.  
  
"Yes Quatre, just letting you know. We've found WXX30 and she appears to be your  
  
twin..."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
Okay so what do you guys think and don't give me the Quatre's twin is over done  
  
crap. It's how I've chosen to incorporate it into my fic. You guys will see  
  
where this all comes together soon. Ja ne and don't forget to R&R with your  
  
thoughts. 


	4. Chapter 3

All Because Of One Night Nikki Kou Chapter 3  
  
AN: Thanks for not shooting down the whole Quatre's twin thing... you guys are the best!!! Most of this was written while listening to Linkin Park's latest cd "Meteora"...Hope you guys enjoy.  
  
Love Nikki.  
  
"So I really have a thirtieth sister?" asked Quatre with a small smile. "Apparently so and not just any sister a twin. Tsukino Usagi, blonde and blue eyed and appears sweet in nature as well," replied Sally glancing briefly at a file on her desk. "So what was she doing visiting that facility...it's nothing serious is it?" asked Quatre a worried look encompassing his face. "No it's nothing serious unless you count pregnancy as being life- threatening," replied Sally with an elegantly raised eyebrow. "She's pregnant? Is she married? Who's her husband? Isn't she too young to be married and having children?!" ranted Quatre, his face becoming slightly red. "Slow down Quatre...from the information she gave me she's not married and as too her being old enough to have children...Quatre, just how old are you?" sighed Sally watching as the angry red on Quatre's cheeks became embarrassed red. "Uh...forget those last questions...Allah I still can't believe I have a twin...I wonder how she was never recognized...I mean if we really are test tube babies how did she, end up...outside the rest off us, for lack of a better expression," said Quatre his embarrassment turning into confusion. "I don't know. What you're asking isn't required by medical agencies to determine what's wrong with patients so I can't help you there," replied Sally glancing once more at the file in front her. "So what's her place of residence? I'd like to meet her by tomorrow if possible," said Quatre picking up a pen.  
  
"How about I give you her phone number and you call her to find out if she'd like to meet you first, before showing up on her doorstep and possibly scaring the living daylights out of her?" suggested Sally amused by Quatre's obvious excitement. "Well...yeah that does seem more civilized doesn't it," replied Quatre a blush covering his face once again. Sally then gave Quatre the number. "Thanks a bunch Sally, I owe you big time," said Quatre smiling at Sally who returned the expression. "It was no trouble Quatre, just helping out a friend," replied Sally still smiling. "Well I'm gonna take care of some paper work before trying to call her, thanks again Sally..Ja" said Quatre with a small wave. "Ja Quatre and good luck," replied Sally returning the wave before he disconnected. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Quiet...everything was so quiet...a total change to the noise and movement of everyday life that he was accustomed too. Don't get me wrong, he could function well in any environment; it was how he had been trained. To be able to work under any type of conditions but for some reason the quiet of the past few days was...awful. Images of a night long passed...a beautiful woman...images that just wouldn't give him rest...no matter what he was doing; she was always there like a ghost, refusing to go away. Always haunting him. Could that woman be the key to him regaining some measure of decent humanity in himself? Was that why she haunted him so? Or could it be that she was a reminder of a failing, an inbred mechanism designed to keep him from ever regaining his humanity? Designed to tell him that he could never regain his humanity? All these thoughts swirled around in the mind of one Heero Yuy. He hated these thoughts but no matter how hard he tried to ignore them...they were always there. Whether he was walking through the forests bordering his new retreat, working on his laptop or even when he was sleeping. They were always there. 'Hn, now to move onto my daily humanity exercises,' he thought while moving towards his main testing area. Struggling to move his face into the appropriate position required for this particularly difficult of the exercises, Heero thought briefly of that walking ball of excitement that was Duo Maxwell. This was one area where Duo would probably always exceed him at. Maybe he should ask him for help...that thought was destroyed before it was half formed. Sighing Heero attempted the difficult move once more. Still no luck. Frowning at his visage in the bathroom mirror Heero took his toothbrush and began his morning routine of brushing his teeth. 'You'd think that smiling into my bathroom mirror wouldn't be so hard for the so called ''Perfect Soldier'' ' thought Heero rolling his eyes at the mirror, his 'testing area' as he'd nicknamed the bathroom where he usually tried out his varying facial expressions every morning. 'That idiot Duo does it all the time even in his sleep most times,' thought Heero shuddering at memories from the war of bunking with the braided- idiot. 'Talk about trauma...if I hadn't been screwed up to begin with compliments J, living with Duo for the war would have done me in for sure,' he thought smirking. The way Duo could drive Wufei insane in a matter of seconds never ceased to amaze Heero although he'd never let on...their antics could sometimes lessen tension before or after a mission. Remembering some of their 'battles' Heero was surprised to hear a strange sound in the house. Concentrating on the sound Heero soon realized what it was...his laughter...he was actually laughing at Wufei and Duo's past 'battles'. Looking at his reflection he decided he didn't look too bad with the remnants of laughter on his face...was it...could it...yes it was...in the last bits of his spontaneous laughter he'd managed to some what succeed in his previous goal...he...Heero Yuy...ex-gundam pilot from the war...supposedly with a heart of stone...Perfect Soldier...was smiling. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Usagi was lying on her bed at home. Her hands both resting on the present flatness of her stomach. 'Will you look like him? I don't know if I'll be able to look at you everyday and see him in you but not know who exactly he is...but given the option of adoption...I don't want to go through with that either, I guess I'll just have to live with my decisions then...no turning back... I do know that you will never lack for the love of a devoted mother...a father however...' Usagi's thoughts trailed off as she heard a sound echoing within the once silent apartment. A few seconds later she realized what it was...the phone...she'd been so into her thoughts that she hadn't heard it ringing. Getting up from the bed slightly disoriented, Usagi reached to answer the vid-phone in her room. "Hello?" she said with a puzzled frown looking upon a blond haired young man she didn't recognize, his features did however seem familiar. "Ms. Tsukino?!" came the slightly excited sounding voice. "I thought you weren't in cause the phone kept ringing with no answer and...I'm sorry did I bother you?...You weren't sleeping were you...I'm terribly sorry..." "Excuse me but just who are you?" Usagi asked the excited stranger. "Sorry, I was babbling, I'm just so excited. How do I say this...umm...let's try...Hi I'm Quatre Rebarba-Winner and I'm your twin brother!"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Okay all done with this chapter...I just want to apologize for the severe lateness of this chapter but it couldn't be helped, I finished exams but I didn't have time to type because of work...My birthday's today(July 30) and I've given all my readers a treat so I updated this fic as well as The Chibi Chibi Affair and I've also posted another fic (it's Seiya/ Usagi). I can't make any promises about updates but I will try to be more frequent than before...Thanks for the reviews and I'll reply to each individually as soon as I can (I really appreciate them you guys) and I just want to clear up one thing...the whole rhesus factor thing thanks for the help but it works better for my fic if there is a risk of it with Usa's babies(so allow me to use my artistic abilities in that area) and you guys will see why in the later chapters...Thanks for clearing up which pregnancies it can affect in real life though. Love yuh!! Ja!! 


End file.
